Lorgan
by kisa4215
Summary: In a time without Orsinium, a group of Orcs attempt to make a home.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: the events of this story takes place in an alternate timeline where Orsinium is not established by the time of the Warp in the West and because of this was not solidified. Due to this there is no kingdom of Orcs and Orcs are typically looked upon as bandits and monsters however enough Orcs have garnered respect that large cities are okay with them entering and leaving and taking jobs albeit with a fair amount of discrimination. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy._

The raiding party hit the Nord village just before dawn. The Orcs attacked with a speed and ferocity unlike any of the bandits that had struck the village before. The few guards who stood ready in defense were quickly brought down by the maces, swords, and axes of the seven orcs who were attacking. Many of the men in the village had weapons and hearing the shouts and clangs of steel, several exited to help protect the town. Morbus Lorgan hefted his twin maces, and swung one into the arc of a swinging sword to stop it and brought the other into the head of the owner of the sword with a sick crunch. His trained eyes spotted an orc with a battle-axe taking on three men at once, toying with them before dispatching them one by one, he watched the orc take down another approaching Nord then further his advance through the village towards the center. He rushed to meet the orc, swiping down another foe in his way putting a mace in his stomach then back with two sharp cracks. As he made his way through the confused chaos he noticed a child in the direction of the orc he was headed towards. The orc strolled closer to the center of the village striking down any foes that got in his way, until he came across a child, who probably curious about the noise had wandered into the battle. He decided to end the weakling child to show the village that the orcs meant business. The child looked at him first with curiosity then with fear as the orc raised his axe. "NO!" He heard a Nord cry out and come charging at him seemingly determined to stop him. He barely wasted any time on the Nord as he ducked under the Nord's initial swing and put the blade of the battle-axe in his back for his trouble. He turned back to the child and swung his axe only to have it knocked aside by a weapon. Growling in frustration he looked to see the son of the chieftain moving between the child and himself.

"No, we shall not kill their young Yagamonk." Morbus spoke.

"They would not hesitate to kill ours." The orc countered.

"It is the order of the chieftain that we shall not kill unless necessary to achieve our goals." Morbus responded.

"Well your father may not last much longer." Whispered Yagamonk. He moved away and cut down another Nord as he continued with the other orc raiders towards the town centre.

When Morbus and Yagamonk finally reached the open area at the middle of the village Morbus cried out, "Humans! Drop your weapons!

We have come to announce our presence! We have attempted to minimalize blood shed however this was necessary to show you our strength so that you shall not attempt to ransack our village later! We have moved many times because of human attack and so by taking the initiative and attacking first as a show of strength! As for those who think they might attack later when we are resting remember we are only seven and there are many more of us in our village!" Morbus looked around as the Nords did the same and slowly all dropped their weapons realizing they were defeated. "Bring one of your elders so that we may discuss how our arrival can be for mutual benefit." A few minutes passed before the nords started to part for an arrival.

An elder nord approached the group of orcs with two armed nords beside him. "My name is Ivaad the Heavy-handed. You wished to speak with an elder and so here I am." The Nord practically spat out.

"We are sorry for the many deaths but we found it necessary to prevent an attack on us."

"Many men journey to Sovngarde this morn and for that we are righteously upset. What makes you think that we won't seek retribution?"

"For one the understanding there are many more of us with similar fighting capabilities. As well as the fact that we plan to aid your people by providing our swords any time you need them in defense of your village and we will trade as your people please."

"Who are you to make such promises? And what makes you think we would find these terms agreeable?"

"I am Morbus Lorgan, son of the chieftain Boglamuth Lorgan whom I speak on behalf of. If you do not find these terms agreeable, then we accept that but recommend you do not fight us as we shall win and you shall be dead. If you seek not to trade and have aid provided when needed, then that is fine as well but for now we shall take our leave." Morbus and the six other orcs left the village pushing through the nords who impeded their way and leaving the village deathly silent.


	2. Chapter 2

The orcs headed north from the small village towards their own little stronghold. They moved quickly to report the news of their success. Stepping inside the hastily constructed walls they moved into the huts that surrounded the town circle. In front of the circle sat the Chief's long house where the Chief and his family lived. The orcs departed to their various homes as Morbus went into the long house to report to his father. "Father we are back." Morbus spoke when he finally reached his father.

"Welcome home my son I trust it all went well?" Boglamuth questioned.

"Yes father, everything went perfectly apart from when Yagamonk decided to try and kill a child." Morbus spoke with obvious anger at the action.

"Tried? You make it sound as if he failed." The old orc questioned.

"Yes sir, I managed to stop him and turn him away from the child but nonetheless if he had succeeded then we would have had no chance at peace with the villagers." Morbus said fiercely.

"You're right of course. However, do not hold anger with Yagamonk, you may be too young to remember when the humans sacked the allied villages but he was a young boy and lost his entire family. Such a thing will help build great anger in a young soul that will never completely disappear." The orcs milky eyes seemed to stare off into the distance as he said this seemingly lost in the moments of the past fights.

"Yes, I understand father but still, he must be able to be trusted." Morbus responded grudgingly.

"I entirely agree with you which is why I have new job for the two of you."

"Father?" Morbus asked with confusion.

"We recently discovered a bandit camp near our village and they have been a bit too curious as of late. The two of you are to bring me the leader back alive. The rest I care not for but the leader may have use in the future."

"Yes father, when shall we leave?"

"As soon as the two of you are ready." With that Morbus left the building and went to find Yagamonk.

It did not take long as Yagamonk was at the forge working metal for the forge master. "Yagamonk! I have need of you." Morbus shouted as he approached the large brown-green skinned orc. The 2.5-meter-tall Orc looked up from his work to see the light-green skinned orc Morbus, walking up to him.

"Yes chief-son what is it?" Yagamonk asked with an obvious amount of mockery in his tone.

"We have a new mission." Morbus said trying not to show frustration with the hated name.

"Ooh and what might that be?"

"We are to hunt down a nearby group of bandits and bring back the leader alive to the chieftain who has use for him."

"And the others? What is to become of them?" Yagamonk asked with a tinge of excitement.

"The chieftain does not care and will leave that up to our discretion." Morbus responded. Yagamonk let loose a hearty laugh.

"Sounds like fun, when do we get to go?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"I will meet you at the village gates in ten minutes then." With that the two orcs departed to prepare themselves. Morbus decided to go grab some dried venison from the hunters shack so as to not be too hungry when it came time to leave.

He spoke with the hunter before being supplied with a large supply of the delicious meat and went to the village gates to wait for his partner. He had waited perhaps three minutes when Yagamonk arrived clothed in leather armour with metal studs throughout and even a few strips of metal along the ribs forearm back and calves. The armour was more than enough for a skilled fighter like Yagamonk and would help ensure he could move with a speed superior than those who used heavy armour as soldiers were apt to use. "Where is it we are going?" Yagamonk asked clearly ready to move.

"I had hoped a scout would be here to inform us of where we were going but maybe not." Even as he spoke the words a pair of orcs in an armor of plated orithicalum and hide hurriedly approached from the village as they got closer Morbus recognized them to be the elderly orc Yadbog Orkkub, a staunch follower of the chieftain who was like a grandfather to Morbus, and the young orc Ghogmar Azodub, a new scout who while considered annoying was rather well known for his loyalty and eagerness. "Ho, there friends what brings you to us?"

"We were the part of the group of scouts who had found the bandits and your father thought you might appreciate some help in finding and tracking them." The elder's raspy voice stated.

"Help is very much welcome brothers please lead the way." Responded Yagamonk quickly and politely.

"Come then, we spotted them by the lake to the east and tracked them to a nearby cave." The orcs set out with the scouts a little ahead. "I trust the village attack went well?"

"Yes, elder, it went very well and we hopefully have succeeded in our goals of securing peace with the humans." Morbus responded with respect. The orcs made light pleasantries as they traveled to the lake.

Upon arrival the pair of scout orcs led Morbus and Yagamonk to the edge and indicated a spot that was heavily trampled. "We sighted the bandits here. The cowards ran away to the north so we followed them for about half an hour before they reached a camp with wooden walls and wooden spikes to keep calvary at bay." The younger orc, Ghogmar stated.

"Is there a gate?" Morbus asked mentally picturing the stronghold.

"Yes. but it is more like a pair of wooden doors." Spoke Yadbog.

"Should we break through or burn through?" Yagamonk asked. Morbus thought about it for a short while weighing his options.

"I think breaking through would be more fun. Less likely to have people fleeing and burning." Morbus finally said.

"I was hoping you might say that." Yagamonk said with a hint of excitement. The orcs headed north through a small beautiful forest. Reaching a clearing they saw the encampment in sight. With tall, wooden walls made of sharp lumber, they would have never climbed the walls with ease.

"As soon as I give the signal we sprint for the gates and Yadbog will use his warhammer to open the doors. After that we sprint inside and Yagamonk and I will take care of anyone on the lower levels while Ghogmar and Yadbog will take care of any archers on the walls." Morbus spoke with clear excitement.

"All right let us hurry." Yadbog responded.

"I can hardly wait to do this." Ghogmar said with energy.

"Hurry so we can have some fun." Yagamonk said with a fire in his voice.

"Let's move," Morbus said and with that the orcs took off at their fastest pace, weapons at the ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Morbus heard a shout of alarm and then shortly after he heard something shoot by his head at a fast pace. "Archers!" Morbus shouted in warning as he reached roughly the halfway point between the gate and the edge of the clearing. He knew they had only a little farther to make it before they would be shielded by the walls from the archers. He felt and saw more arrows impacting nearby and around him. Suddenly he heard a cry of pain and turned to see Yagamonk with an arrow in his arm. The shot slowed him and Morbus knew that if Yagamonk didn't move fast he would find an arrow in his arm to be the least of his worries. He glanced around and saw an archer drawing a bow pointed toward Yagamonk. He picked up a hand-sized rock as he continued to move forward and stopping for a brief moment, threw the rock at the archer. The rock hit the archer square in the nose and the archer was very clearly distracted. Yagamonk realizing what had happened used this moment to get safely into the doorway of the gate. Quickly, the remaining orcs joined him preparing for the next stage of the attack. "Yagamonk are you okay?" Morbus asked with concern.

Yagamonk downed a small vial of health potion. "Yes brother now let us begin the fight in earnest." Yadbog approached the door raised his powerful two-handed hammer and brought it down on the center of the doors once. The hammer slammed loudly and the doors didn't seem to move. Twice. The doors clearly moved yet did not open. A third time and the twin doors finally buckled inwards. Inside were several bandits all ready to fight after the forewarning they had received from the archers. There were two layers to the battlements, a top set of scaffolding for archers to shoot over the walls and a plain dirt floor where the forge, hunting quarters, and what seemed to be a circle of tents were. Morbus noticed a door leading into a hut in the center of the camp where, he guessed, the chieftain of the bandits would be. As Ghogmar and Yadbog moved to handle the archers, Morbus and Yagamonk attacked the bandits on the dirt floor. Three of the bandits quickly moved on Morbus and as the first swung his greatsword with excessive slowness, Morbus put a mace in his ribs and felt a crack and when the Nord stopped his attack in surprise and pain, Morbus put the other mace into his left shoulder and felt it shatter under the hit. The Nord dropped his sword due to the weight on his injured shoulder. Morbus saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and ducked under the incoming hand-axe that swung into chest of the first Nord putting an end to his life. Morbus swung his mace at the head of the second Nord, feeling even more cracks this time in the skull of his new target. Morbus turned to the third Nord who had hesitated as all of this happened. The third Nord began to back down, but he suddenly stopped. Morbus looked at the Nord to see Yagamonk's battle-axe sticking out of his back and the battle-axe in the hands of the strong Orc. Hearing a loud bang, Morbus looked to see an Orc with heavy armour and a sword and shield in his hands.

"That must be the chief. I will take care of the others you bring him down." Yagamonk said calmly.

"Sounds good to me." Morbus responded and ran to the Orc. "Are you the chief of these bandits?" Morbus asked as he approached.

"Yes. Are you here to catch me?" The orc questioned. The Orc was easily as large as Yagamonk and was heavily muscled with heavy steel armour on.

"Yes. Now would you like to surrender?" Morbus asked brimming with confidence. The Orc roared in response. "Well, let us begin." The Orc swung his sword at Morbus and Morbus easily ducked it and swung his mace at the Orc's ribs only for the orc to step outside the swing. The orc swung with his sword again but from the left and this time Morbus brought a mace into the path of the sword to stop it and used his other mace to try and catch his rival in the knee. However, once again his foe dodged by taking a step back. Taking advantage of the movement Morbus stepped forward and swung first his left mace and then his right mace at his foe. The orc caught the first on his shield however the other hit him in the ribs. This impact brought him to his knees. Morbus saw the chance to end his enemy quickly and completely with a skull-shattering blow. Just before he brought his mace down, he remembered he had to take his enemy alive. He gave a strong but not overpowering hit to the head in hopes of knocking the bandit unconscious however the orc got back to his feet quickly.

"Looks like you can't kill me and yet I have no such restraints. I will win this battle if not by skill alone then by the fact that you are going to not be able to fight with your full strength." The rival orc said with a loud roar as he charged Morbus while preparing to swing.

Morbus saw the swing coming and instead of attempting to block or dodge, threw himself shoulder first into his opponent. Morbus hit his foe and sent him to the ground, the enemy was downed and Morbus took the advantage to bring his mace into the chief's stomach to avoid killing while still hurting him. The rival Orc kicked Morbus away and got back to his feet and seemed a bit more cautious this time around to a surprise attack. Morbus took a moment to look around at the other fighters and saw Yagamonk toying with his foes without issue and Ghogmar and Yadbog had handled most of the archers but seemed to be having an issue with a few of them who had managed to pin the two of them down behind a foe's shield while the archers unleashed a practically continuous stream of arrows at the pair. Morbus turned back to the chief just in time to catch the edge of his rival's shield to the face. He managed to stay on his feet but the world seemed to spin around him and grow blurry, yet he saw movement and put his mace to intercept it and heard the clang of steel on steel. He took a moment for the world to come back into focus and deciding to press the advantage went on to bring both his maces to bear and swung first his right low then his left high from opposite directions but at the last second brought his left down hard. The chieftain attempted to duck the left while using his shield to block the right but when the mace came downwards it landed squarely in the centre of his back. The impact of the blow brought him to his knees and he was left vulnerable for a moment which Morbus took advantage of by raining blows on his back. After a few blows had landed the Orc slammed himself towards Morbus with his shield in front of him. He caught Morbus off guard and managed to lift Morbus off his feet and threw him onto his back. He rolled to the side quickly to avoid the sword blow that quickly followed and got onto his feet with both Orcs taking another moment to catch their breath. "You are quite the foe." Morbus told the chieftain.

"Aye. You are an equally good fighter and for that I respect you, and I will give you an offer now for you and your friends to leave. Do not take this offer lightly, it is a rare one and I might not extend it later." The Bandit chief responded.

"As much as I appreciate the offer unfortunately I will have to decline. I respect you greatly but I am here to capture you and I am much too prideful to let myself fail." With this said the two Orcs prepared themselves to resume the battle with renewed vigor.

The rival seemed to be preparing to swing his sword so Morbus quickly tried to attack his shoulder to disable the attack, instead he caught a shield to the chest as the orc feinted swinging his sword and slammed his shield forward staggering Morbus back a few steps. He took a few steps more back to avoid the sword swing that followed after and used his mace to jab his opponent's stomach instead of a full swing which caused him to stumble back despite his heavy armour. He swung his mace and was blocked by the rival's shield. Deciding in the moment that he was tired of this never-ending battle and wanting to end this battle, he realized swinging might not be useful at this moment and instead slammed his shoulder into his opponent and brought them both to the ground. He used his leverage over his opponent and his rival's heavy armour to keep him down and sat on his legs and brought a mace down on his opponent's chest. The orc brought up his shield but Morbus dropped his maces and ripped the shield away and brought the edge down hard on the wrist of the rival's sword hand. Using the shield's edge, he continually used the shield as a weapon on his opponent's chest. He stopped for a moment to ask, "Ready to surrender?"

"I think you have me beaten but I am not sure I wish to give in." The chief responded, Morbus deciding to look around placed the shield on his rival's chest and pressed down hard to keep him still while he looked at his allies. Yagamonk had evidently grown bored of his fight and killed his last foe and was now just watching the two Orcs battle and Ghogmar and Yadbog were just now finishing off the last of the archers.

"Your allies are dead; you have fought an honourable battle there is no shame in admitting defeat now." Morbus told the downed foe. The orc took a look around and saw the carnage.

"Alright then youngling, I will admit defeat and come along. You four have proven yourselves more than capable of taking me and my bandits down and so I shall come with you as your captive wherever that may lead." The orc said after a moment's hesitation. Morbus got off his foe and put his maces away. His foe stood up slowly, keeping his hands up to show he was unarmed and Yagamonk approached with some rope and tied his hands behind his back.

"That was a good fight brother, next time I might have to be the one to take on the chief so I don't get such boring weak foes." Yagamonk told Morbus as the other two orcs approached preparing to leave.

"Maybe I shall let you too." Morbus said with a tired smile. Yagamonk let loose a hearty laugh at this and with that the four Orcs began to head back to the village.


End file.
